


Jayna Dar Drabbles/Headcanons

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Jayna Dar [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: These are a series of drabbles and headcanons based around my OC, Jayna Dar.I may or may not use them in a future fic, but I thought it would be interesting to share the writing process with anyone who was interested.If you want to request a story of Jayna, feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr: https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
Relationships: Darth Maul/Jayna Dar, Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Jayna Dar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Character Bio

##  **_Basics_ **

Full Name: Jayna Dar

Bounty Hunter Alias: Myra Tillo

Home Planet: Chalacta

Age: 32 at the start of The Clone Wars

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

##  **_Appearance_ **

Species: Human

Skin Tone: Deep brown

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Hairstyle: Usually worn in classic Star Wars braids, but eventually cut just above her shoulders

Makeup: Heavy around the eyes and not much else

Build: Like a gymnast; muscular and lean

Height: 5’ 8’’

Style: Before joining Maul her clothes are more western inspired; long dust jacket, boots the works. She wears minimal armor and tight clothing underneath to allow her to move freely. She also makes sure to cover her lower face by a mask at all times. After joining Maul, she abandons the mask and only wears the dust jacket on special assignments.

Weapons: Purple lightsaber and two DH-17 blaster pistols

##  **_Personality_ **

General Personality Traits: Private, Strong Willed, Sharp Tongued

Strengths: Intelligence, Resourcefulness, Reliability

Flaws: Stubborn, Ruthless, Resentful

Habits And Mannerisms: Never leaves her back to the door, has a tendency to lean against anything she can find, refuses to sit in a chair like a normal person, master for the perfectly timed eyebrow

Secrets: She was a padawan before becoming a Bounty Hunter; her master was killed and the Jedi never came for her, assuming she was dead

Regrets: Allowing herself to rely on anyone

Skills/Talents: Force sensitive (doesn’t have as much control in the mind category, but can reliably manipulate the force to assist in jumps and her strength), Fast reflexes, hand to hand combat, sharp shooter, and can annoy the living hell out of anyone

Likes: A good fight and getting paid

Dislikes: Getting screwed over

Sense of Humor: Biting and sarcastic

Guilty Pleasure: Actually, indulging in friendships and genuine connections with people

Defining Moment: Deciding to stay with Maul after the Siege of Mandalor and Order 66, helping him to gain back control of Crimson Dawn

##  **_Relationships_ **

Friends: Cad Bane (to a point), Hondo Ohnaka (to a point), Obi Wan Kenobi (a long time ago)

Enemies: Most of the Jedi, Palpatine, Dooku, a good handful of gangsters, a few bounty hunters, a lot of people basically

Rivals: Aurra Sing and Cad Bane

Lovers: A string of one-night stands, currently Darth Maul

Relationship Status: It’s complicated

Reputation: Here for a fun night, but won’t stick around for coffee in the morning

##  **_Miscellaneous_ **

Collections: Replacement parts for her lightsaber stolen over the years

Accent: British, but filtered through an Indian dialect

Voice: Smooth as silk

Signature Quote: “Who says I stole it?”

Song: Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked by Cage The Elephant

##  **_Backstory_ **

Jayna doesn’t remember her life on Chalacta before the Jedi came for her. She was only about five when she arrived at the Temple and already showed a deep connection to the force. She was trained along with several younglings around her own age, including one Obi Wan Kenobi.

She was always rather reckless, experimenting with her abilities and thinking of new and creative ways to use it. However, she did not have the same natural control of her emotions the others did, which proved difficult in her training. This didn’t stop her and Obi Wan from forming a close bond in their early days. While he had a better sense of when to stop, they encouraged each other in their studies and pushed the limits of what was and was not allowed.

Eventually, Jayna passed her trials and moved to the status of Padawan at thirteen under the guidance of Master Kira Odan, a female Pandoran. She did her best to counterbalance her Padawan’s more reckless tendencies, but they did not have long together.

When Jayna was fourteen, and her master were sent to settle of dispute on the edge of Wild Space. They were so far out, contact with the Republic was extremely difficult, which proved their undoing. The village in which they were staying was attacked by slavers. Master Odan was killed and Jayna was taken as a slave. It took weeks for the Jedi to finally reply to the distress call. When they got there, the village was burned to the ground. Both Master Odan and her padawan were presumed dead.

Jayna was eventually taken by the Pykes to work in their spice mines. She tried to keep her abilities under wraps. She knew well enough to know she could not fight everyone on her own, and especially without her lightsaber (she had destroyed it not long after being captured, making a point to pull out the kyber crystal before her slavers could discover it). But, she found it difficult to obey orders and was often beaten down for her trouble, which only fueled her rage and made it harder to control her abilities.

Luckily for her, this inability to back down from a fight caught the interest of a Bounty Hunter employed by the Pykes, a Twi’lek named Daymar. He bought her for a rather low price since she was “too much trouble”. 

Jayna saw this as her chance to escape, but Daymar easily caught her and brought her back to their came. She had also given up her secret in the escape attempt. Seeing this as an opportunity, Daymar convinced her to stay, playing into her insecurities about the Jedi abandoning her. Feeling alone in the world, and scared, Jayna agreed to stay with Daymar.

She took on the alias Myra Tillos as Daymar trained her to be a bounty hunter. She learned to be sufficient with a variety of weapons as well as how to hide her abilities in order not to draw attention to the Jedi and other hunters who might want to take her away. She even managed to scramble together bits and pieces of machinery to eventually rebuild her lightsaber. This only added to her growing reputation as rumors spread on where and how she got the weapon.

All seemed to be going well until she was nineteen and got her final lesson. 

While on a job, their employer discovered Jayna was force sensitive. He convinced Daymar to hand her over in exchange for Jayna’s cut plus an extra twenty percent. Daymar did so without hesitation, telling Jayna that “it was nothing personal, just business”. It was then Jayna realized Daymar had just been using her, just like the slavers had used her, and the Jedi before them.

Unfortunately for her latest buyer, he underestimated her abilities, thinking she had never been properly trained. She killed him in the escape as well as everyone else who knew of her abilities. She then tracked down Daymar and killed him too.

Now free, she vowed never again to have any form of Master. She soon developed her own reputation as a solo act known for quick jobs and miraculous escapes. She rarely worked with other Bounty Hunters if she could help it, knowing the chances of her being stabbed in the back when she was by herself was a nice healthy zero. However, she eventually got into some friendly competition with Cad Bane and could even manage some jobs with him with little pain on either end.

She spent a little over a decade like this until The Clone Wars. With the war brings change and an imbalance in the force even she can’t ignore.


	2. Jayna vs. Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Maul see fit to test his new hunter's skill against his apprentice. The results are much different than he anticipated.

Jayna drove her feet hard into Savage’s chest, pinning him to the ground under her weight. With both hands, she gripped her lightsaber and plunged it straight down.

Savage flinch away, but the final blow never came. He turned his head up, to see the purple blade suspended just a hair above his neck.

He was defeated, and everyone knew it.

For a long moment, nobody spoke. Only the two figher’s heavy breathing and the hum of the light-saber penetrated the silence.

“You want to know the problem is with force wielders?” Jayna said, never taking her eyes off her opponent beneath her. “They think like force wielders.”

She looked up, locking eyes with Maul in a hardened gaze.

Maul gave away nothing, but his tightened knuckles was enough. She had made her point.

De-igniting her blade, she stepped off Savage chest.

The apprentice let out a gasp, coughing slightly as he struggled to his feet.

Jayna paid him no mind, keeping her eyes straight on Maul until she was at his shoulder.

“Don’t you ever tell how to do my job again,” she said in a low tone.

She took a step to leave, but not before Maul grabbed her arm, forcing her in place.

“Be careful how you speak to me,” he growled.

“Why,” she challenged. “You said it yourself, you aren’t looking for a new apprentice.” She stepped closer to him, her face inches from his as she stared him down.

“You are not my Master. I have no Master.”

And with that, she pulled out of his grip and continued on her way.

Maul watched her go, an odd feeling stirring inside him. Something unfamiliar. It struck him then how odd it was he did not feel compelled to punish her for such obvious defiance.

A presence, this one very familiar came behind him.

“Are you well apprentice,” Maul asked.

“Yes,” Savage said. “She was much more powerful than I anticipated.”

“No more powerful than you or I,” he countered. “Simply experienced in a way different from ours. You would do well to learn form this defeat.”

Savage let out a grunt. “Yes, Master.” 


	3. Scene from "The Lawless"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna gives Maul a warning after the death of Duchess Satine.

Jayna watched with cool eyes as the guards dragged Kenobi away; the body of Duchess Satine still warm and bloody on the floor.

Some part of her told her to feel sorry, to feel guilty, to feel anything towards a man that long ago she would have considered a friend. But, she felt nothing, not even satisfaction. People lost things all the time. People died. This was nothing special.

She could, at least, feel the satisfaction rolling off of Maul in waves. She might have even called it glee if he was capable of it.

“I know you’re enjoying this,” she said. “But you better think of killing him sooner rather than later.”

“Oh no,” Maul said, his eyes still on the retreating form of Kenobi. “He needs to rot for a few years at least before I even consider showing him any such mercy.”

She didn’t even try to hide rolling her eyes. “Then you’re an idiot.”

That finally got Maul’s attention as he finally turned his eyes to her.

“Repeat that,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Jayna didn’t falter as she met his gaze. “The last time you took someone important from Kenobi, five minutes later, he cut you in half. You really think this time will be any different?”

In a flash Maul was up from his throne. The dark saber slashed through the air, aimed directly an her neck.

Jayna was faster. Before the blade could hit home, it was blocked by the purple light of her own saber.

For a moment, neither of them moved. The two blades hummed in an odd harmony, locked in combat just as their master’s eyes.

“Remind me why I keep you around,” Maul said, darkly.

She shrugged. “Because I’m hard to kill. And I speak reason, even if you don’t want to hear it.”

Again, he was silent, his eyes narrow in contemplation. 

Jayna remained still, never dropping her guard for a moment until he came to his final decision.

After what felt like an entirety, he stepped away, retracting the blade as he did so.

“Follow Kenobi’s escort,” Maul said. “And double check all security measures on his cell. There will be no allowance for error.”

“I still say you should just kill him,” Jayna said as she dropped her own saber and attached the weapon back to her belt. “At least cut off his legs. I’m sure it will make you feel better.”

To her surprise, Maul’s anger did not renew. Instead, wry smile came to his lips.

“I will keep that in mind,” he said. “In the meantime, make sure he does not escape between here and his new home.” 

Jayna nodded in acknowledgement, holding back the sarcastic retort begging to be let out. She knew better than to test the limits of her already strained good will with the Sith.

“As you wish.” 


	4. Jayna Recuits Cad Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one I might drop, but I still like it. Exactly what it says on the tin.

“If I can express my own professional opinion,” Jayna said, “this is a job for a bounty hunter, not a Sith.”

“Agreed,” Maul conceded. “What will you need?”

She allowed a small satisfied smile to touch her lips as she leaned her back casually against the holotable. Finally, he was starting to listen.

“An extra pair of hands for a start. This will be two man job at least.”

Maul nodded, but that did not stop the obvious disapproving frown from forming his features.

“I assume you have someone in mind.”

“Of course, Cad Bane.”

“And who is he?”

“He’s the best,” she said, simply.

Maul’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve worked with him.”

It was a statement, not a question. 

She shrugged. “We ran a few jobs together.”

“What kind of jobs?”

Jayna suppressed an eye roll. Apparently she wasn’t getting out of this conversation without giving Bane’s full resume.

“Bounties, heists, break-outs, assassinations, kidnapping, just about anything the crime families threw our way.” A small smile formed at the memory. “We even took on a few Jedi. Came close to killing Kenobi before you even got a shot at him.”

This apparently did not impress the Sith has his frown deepened. “You sound as if you admire him.”

Something about his tone took her by surprise; a subtle edge. If it were any one else, she might have called it jealousy.

“A professional admiration,” she assured. “You save each other’s skins enough times, it’s bound to happen.”

“And you trust him?”

“No,” she said, as if it were obvious. “But pay him enough and he’ll do whatever you ask.”

He was silent a moment, as he took her words into consideration.

“Contact him, and bring him here. I’d like judge his skills for myself.”

Jayna gave a nod in acknowledgment before pushing herself away from the table and towards the door.

“He better be as good as you claim,” Maul called. “If not—“

“Wasting my time will have sever consequences,” Jayna finished, mockily lowering her voice to match his sinister tone.

The Sith’s eyes narrowed, but Jayna met them only with a teasing smirk.

“Don’t wait up.”

And with that the door slid closed behind her.

She didn’t see Maul’s frustrated glare, or how his eyes lingered on the door, flashing a steady stream of conflicting and foreign emotions. Something was changing and neither of them knew what. 


	5. Jayna vs. Maul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna and Maul decide to spar. It gets more heated than either of them counted on.

Perhaps sparring with a Sith Lord wasn’t the best idea Jayna had ever come up with. But then again, it was proving to be the best fight she had in years.

She took another step back, raising her lightsaber just in time to block Maul’s attack. 

“Having second thoughts little hunter,” he taunted, forcing her further back to the wall of the fighting ring.

“Not at all,” she said, sounding more strained than she meant to. “I’m just wondering why Mother Talzin didn’t finish putting you back together properly. Noise keeps coming out of your mouth.”

Maul’s eyes narrowed, his blows hitting harder than before. But, they were wild and exactly what she needed.

She ducked low under a swing, somersaulting to the side before landing in a crouch.

Maul turned to her, his teeth bared. “Too afraid to face me?”

“Too smart,” she countered dryly.

In a flash, her de-ignited her lightsaber, pulling a blaster to each hand. She aimed and opened fire.

Maul deflected the blasts with ease, paying no mind to where the bolts finally hit as he casual swung his hand from side to side. His mind was so occupied in the bolts aimed toward his body, he didn’t notice the shots hitting the same spot over and over again on the wall behind.

Reaching out with the force, Jayna got a grip on the loosened metal platting. Just as Maul raised his lightsaber to strike, she jumped back pulling the panel with her.

The sound of tearing metal caught Maul’s attention. Spinning around he raised his lightsaber, slicing the plating in half as it split on either side of his body.

But Jayna wasn’t done. Once again, she took hold of the now split plating and threw them at Maul.

He did as before slicing the metal and pushing them away from his body.

The bounty hunter continued her assault swinging the metal plating back and forth, Maul cutting each section into smaller and smaller pieces until his lightsaber was all but useless.

Jayna swung her hand up, forcing Maul to stumble back as the scraps streamed pass his face. He managed to avoid most of it, but not before one of the pieces sliced his cheek.

With a growl of anger, he pushed out against the barrage forcing the scraps to hold in place before hurtling them back at Jayna is a single blast.

She jumped high and over, her purple lightsaber igniting in mid-air. She pointed her blade straight down, only for Maul to roll out of the way at the last second allowing the saber to embed itself in the floor.

Jayna looked up, with a patronizing smile. “Too afraid to face me?”

Maul didn’t respond. Wiping the blood from his cheek, he let out an animalistic snarl before charging. His blows were even more powerful than before. She could feel her muscles straining as their blades locked. 

Taking a risk, she let her left hand go. She could fell the heat of the blades against her skin. Ignoring the pain, she reached out with the force and was able to grab hold of a handful of metal. Wildly, she flung it in Maul’s direction.

The Sith lifted his hand to stop them allowing Jayna to hit his chest with a swift kick. 

That was her mistake. 

Before she could retract her leg, Maul grabbed hold on it with the force. With a wave of his hand, she was twisted mid air and handed hard on her stomach. Her lightsaber went spinning out of her hand, as she strained for breath.

With what strength she could gather, she rolled herself onto her back.

Maul was on her, trapping her between the floor and his body. One arm pressed hard against her chest while the red blade of his saber hovered over her throat. 

“You have lost,” Maul growled.

But Jayna only smiled. “Think again.”

It was then he felt cool metal press against the flesh of his torso.

He glanced down. In her hand was her blaster with her finger hovering just over the trigger. 

He met her eyes once again. They glittered back at him with patronizing amusement.

“Bang,” she whispered, just loud enough for only him to hear. 

The point was made; stalemate.

Even so, Maul was not one to admit defeat. “Cheater,” he accused.

“Bounty Hunter,” she countered.

Maul did not seem as amused as he pressed his arm harder against her chest and leaned closer.

“Remind me why you’re still alive?”

Jayna could feel her heart pounding; whether it was a reaction to the fight, the blade against her neck, or just how close Maul’s lips were to hers, she couldn’t say. All the same, she pressed her blaster a little harder into his torso as a reminder.

“Because I’m one of the few people who can do that to you and live to tell about it,” she answered, nodding to the trail of blood dripping down his cheek.

“I wouldn’t test your luck.”

“Then kill me and see what happens,” she challenged, lifting her head ever so slightly, allowing her skin to feel the burn of the lightsaber while her blaster dug even deeper into his flesh.

Maul paused, locking eyes with her with an intensity only a Sith Lord could achieve.

After what felt like a small entirety, he retracted the blade with a hiss and a snap.

“You’re lucky I find you amusing,” he said, his face still hovering above hers.

“I’m just glad to know, I’m not the only one enjoying this.” 


	6. Jayna Rambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's just some ideas for plot trajectories

  * First thing, I’m reworking some of her story within the show. I do want her to be a bounty hunter in the beginning, working as a kind of minor antagonist to Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, often doing jobs with Cad Bane
  * We kind of get some hints of her backstory with the mystery behind why she has a lightsaber and Obi Wan swearing he recognizes her voice
  * At some point she and Obi Wan have a confrontation where her mask is pulled off and Obi-Wan realizes who she is
  * He then tries to get her to re-join the order, but she flatly refuses, stating how the Jedi Order left her behind
  * Unfortunately for her, not long after the supposed friends she had amongst the Bounty Hunters turn on her, realizing she’s force sensative
  * I’m thinking Aurra Sing or maybe even Hondo is the one to turn her over; still debating on whether she gets handed off to Dooku or that mysterious third party buyer Hondo mentions in the episode where he captures Ahsoka
  * If she ends up with Dooku, she eventually escapes, but has to lay low, ended up the the Hutt fighting pits
  * If Hondo sells her off, then kind of the same deal, she ends up in the Hutt fighting pits
  * That’s where Maul finds her
  * She’s at her lowest low and he offers her purpose and revenge in exchange for her skills
  * Jayna agrees and after getting revenge of the people that enslaved her, it’s off to the race
  * So, by this point Jayna expects to be left behind and refuses to let anyone control her, especially Maul
  * This obviously causes them to butt heads, but she’s too good at her job for Maul to kill and he finds it entertaining.
  * Basically I kind of want their relationship to be like: “All right, Jayna, I’ve never had a valet. You can try it for tonight. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning.” Three years Maul said that. “Good night, Jayna. Good work. Sleep well. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning.”
  * But at some point, I’m thinking either between seasons 5 and 7, Jayna is captured by either Dooku or somebody else
  * Jayna at this point expects nobody to come for her
  * She’s trapped with no way out and accepts whatever fate comes to her
  * But the, Maul, of all people, comes for her
  * It solidifies her loyalty, and add an extra strange dimension to their relationship
  * After that, she’s basically Maul’s enforcer, refusing to become his apprentice because as he keeps telling him, “I have no Master.”




	7. Jayna Talks with Obi Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna is captured by the Jedi and is being shipped back to Coruscant to stand trial. During the flight, she and Obi Wan have a little talk.

Jayna sat in her cell, as comfortably as one could be shackled to the wall. The Jedi Order wasn’t going to take any chances.

The door slid open allowing Obi Wan to enter, pulling Jayna out of her meditation.

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” she said smoothly, blinking her eyes open.

Obi Wan stood stiff on the other side of the room. His hands were placed carefully behind his back, with his lightsaber hanging just in hand’s reach.

“We’re an hour from Coruscant,” Obi Wan said. “There will be no chance of escape once we land.”

“I imagine not. Between Master Windu and I presume Master Yoda, I would be an idiot to try and get pass them.”

“So why haven’t you tried?”

“Who says I haven’t?”

Obi Wan’s eyes narrowed.

But, Jayna only smiled, leaning casually against the wall of her cell.

“What do you want Kenobi? Be honest.”

He watched her a moment. Then, he took a breath, and let it out slowly. “I understand why you never came back to the Order,” he said, carefully. “You felt abandoned. It’s understandable that you would be too angry to come back.”

He looked at her then, his eyes steady, but his voice betraying a wealth of emotion.

“But why? Why, would you ever join a man like Maul?”

She was quiet a moment, her eyes observing him with mild interest before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“The fact you even have to ask proves how little you actually know.”

“And what don’t I know?”

“That it doesn’t matter,” she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the galaxy. “The Republic. The Separatists. The Jedi. The Sith. All of it. It doesn’t matter what side you’re on. All that matters is that you’re on the side that keeps you alive. The Jedi left me for dead while I was sold off as a slave. Bounty Hunters weren’t much better. I’ve only ever had myself.” 

“And you think Maul is different?”

“No, but at least he’s honest about it. At a certain point you get tired of cheap sentiment.”

Obi Wan stared at her. Jayna Dar, someone he would have long ago considered a friend. Someone he with whom had confided his deepest held fears and his greatest aspirations, now sat before him a complete and utter stranger.

“What happened to you?”

She shrugged, holding out her hands palms up.

“I survived,” she said, simply. “It’s the only thing you can do.” 


	8. Why Jayna Likes Maul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon question: What exactly does Janya like about Darth Maul? Darth Maul doesn’t have any attractive qualities but that’s just me

Well, there’s a short answer and a complicated answer.

**Short answer** : He’s got nice arms, high cheek bones, a voice like sex and a cock that literally can’t stop. He’s also passionate, charming (in his own way), intelligent, and has a streak of dry humor that she finds extremely entertaining.

**Complicated answer** : She can be completely herself around him. For so long she hid her force sensitivity for fear of being discovered by the Jedi and used by her fellow bounty hunters. But, when she teams up with Maul, she can use the force freely again. She can talk to him about it and indulge in all the emotions simmering beneath the surface.

He’s never lied to her, at least about anything truly important. 

He didn’t abandoned her when it was convenient for him, something literally no one in her life had ever done before.

He doesn’t make things easy, which is actually extremely attractive to her. She doesn’t trust things that are easy. Easy means a trap, a double cross, something to be avoided at all cost. He gets angry at her. He argues and challenges her, and she likes to test his limits. She trusts hostility more than cool politeness any day of the week.

And he respects her. Respect is always sexy. Yes, he challenges her. Yes, he questions daily why he doesn’t just kill her when she’s being particularly annoying. But, she tells him things he might not want to hear, but needs to. He doesn’t underestimate her abilities and actually listens to her advice. 

As for you not finding Maul attractive…well, everyone has their tastes.


	9. Possible Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a writing dilemma, send help!
> 
> I don’t know how I want to end Jayna’s story. In particular, where she is during the events of Star Wars: Rebels.
> 
> Seriously, if you can leave a comment on here or on my tumblr shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com, I'd really appreciate it.

**Option 1: She’s dead.**

After the events of Order 66, she and Maul go off to run Crimson Dawn. 

Their partnership is concrete at this point. They’ve proven their loyalty to each other; Jayna for sticking by Maul during the Seige of Mandalor and Maul by saving her from the Clones during Order 66. They’re truly the only people they fully trust outside of themselves. (Look I’m a sucker for jaded people who have one (1) person they open up to, sue me).

Jayna acts as Maul’s enforcer and second in command. (Maybe she shows up in Solo. IDK, it’s been a while since I’ve seen the movie). However, Crimson Dawn soon gains too much power for Palpatine’s liking and he sends Darth Vader to put an end to it.

It’s an absolutely slaughter as Vader tears the organization inside out, leaving a mountain of bodies in his wake. 

Maul knows Vader will be coming for him. He, Jayna, and a handful of loyal followers make it onto a ship to escape. But, Vader soon catches them. 

Maul tells Jayna to grab what she can and do what she does best; survive.

But, Jayna has other ideas. At the last minute, she tricks Maul into the escape pod, leaving just her to face off against Vader in order to buy him time to escape. She knows she can’t win. But, she also knew Maul couldn’t beat him either.

Even if she is sacrificing her life for a man like Maul, it’s the last shining act of the Jedi she might have been if the galaxy had allowed her to be.

This then brings more weight to Maul telling Ezra that he now, truely has nothing. 

(Plus I’d like to play with visions Maul has in the desert of Tatooine while he searches for Obi Wan)

**Option 2: She’s alive, but off screen**

Same basic beats. Jayna is acting as Maul’s right hand up until Palpatine has had enough and sends Vader to wreck house.

Crimson Dawn is burned to the ground, but both Jayna and Maul manage to escape. What security they had is now gone.

Jayna is ready to dust herself off and do as she’s always done; keep moving and don’t look back.

Maul, however, is incensed. He had tried to survive in the chaos, but his former master still will not give him peace. He now seeks what is familiar to him; revenge.

Jayna tries to convince him to let go or at least wait until they can get more people on their side. He cannot expect to take on the Sith alone.

Maul, in turn, tries to convince her to join him on this mission, but they land at an impasse.

Jayna leaves and tries to rebuild. Maul goes to burn.

Jayna can then appear as a minor antagonist as a low level gangster or maybe she goes back to bounty hunting. Her main role comes during Maul’s final episode.

She gets a vision of him on Tatooine as well as Obi Wan Kenobi. She travels there, without question and wanders the desert having her own visions of regrets and failures just as Maul has.

Eventually, deep into the night, she finds Maul; dead in Obi Wan’s arms. She doesn’t scream or accuse. She’s too tired for that.

She and Obi Wan lock eyes and he silently relents his hold. Jayna carries Maul’s body out of the desert to be properly burned.

She survived, but she is now truly alone.


	10. Florist + Hair Brushing/Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Jayna Dar x Darth Maul 7 and 94 on the mashup list (Florist AU + Hair Brushing/Braiding)

  * Maul runs the flower shop, don’t you dare fight me on this
  * He runs the business/numbers side of things, Savage does most of the heavy lifting and planting, while Feral runs the front and helps with customers
  * But, one day, Savage is making a delivery and Feral is taking a day off so Maul is left the run the front
  * He’s not terrible with people, but he definitely leaves customers a little weary, so it’s kind of slow day
  * Until, Jayna comes storming into the shop, slaps down $20 and asks, “how to day you say “fuck you” in flowers?”
  * Maul is startled, but is never one to pass up an interesting opportunity and so starts telling her exactly what she needs
  * Jayna nods along and agrees to all of it, even asking if they have some poisin oak to throw in there as well; they do not, but Maul at least tries to find something that will seriously mess up a person with allergies
  * Jayna buys it, thanks him, and leaves
  * Maul never even got a chance to ask who she needed them for
  * About a week later, he gets his answer
  * She comes back to the shop to thank him, it was the best middle finger she could have given her boss before walking out the door; apparently he had been big into symbology and Jayna wanted to personalize her resignation
  * This prompts Maul to ask something he never thought he would; does she want a job?
  * Jayna is surprised, but quickly says yes; she wanted to quit, but admittedly didn’t have much of a plan after
  * Maul hires her on the spot and soon Jayna finds a comfortable spot in the shop
  * She likes messing with Savage, and isn’t afraid to tell rude customers to fuck off if they’re taking advantage of Feral’s kinder nature
  * Maul starts to get used to her, mostly rolling his eyes at her antics or seriously questioning why he hired her at any given moment, but he never fires her
  * One day, Feral decides to do a little day for the kids and starts making flower crowns
  * Jayna helps, or rather, she tries to
  * She’s not great with kids, mostly either silently freaking out or talking them like mini adults (Feral had to censor her a few times to keep her from corrupting them), but the day goes pretty well
  * Feral is left with five different crowns on his head while Jayna has a whole bouquet braided into her hair
  * It’s then Maul comes in ready to take the receipts of the day
  * He sees Jayna, in the pink and orange light of sunset with flowers in her hair and his heart stops
  * What the _hell_ is happening to him?




	11. Pregnancy Fic  + Accidental Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Pregnancy Fic + Accidental Eavesdropping AU

[Originally posted by xiamei-sami](https://tmblr.co/ZKAkLkYDexdf4e00)

  * Okay, this has to be a major departure, because Jayna does not want kids.
  * First off in the canon, they can’t. Maul does not have a dick, so babies are out.
  * In the [Lightside AU](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/623296155290304512/goodbye-for-now-a-darth-maul-x-jayna-dar-lightside), Jayna still doesn’t want kids. Maul is in the Jedi Order and can’t be a proper father. Meanwhile Jayna enjoys her freedom too much.
  * This has to be some alternate, Modern AU, maybe even the [Flower Shop AU](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/625493048781111296/jayna-dar-x-darth-maul-7-and-94-on-the-mashup) I did earlier, to even get to this point.
  * Feral and Savage are listening to Jayna and Maul’s conversation.
  * Jayna told Feral she was pregnant, who she made swear not to tell anyone.
  * So, when Jayna tells Maul they need to “have a talk” Feral knows immidiately what’s up
  * Savage is then like “what’s going on” and Feral gives him the details
  * They both then listen in on the door while Jayna tells Maul she’s pregnant
  * There’s a long pause and Maul simply asks, “do you want to keep the baby?”
  * And Jayna answers with, “If you asked me a few months ago, I would have said no. But now, I don’t know. What do you want?”
  * “I’d be lying if I said I never wanted children. Even with an upbringing such as my own and my brothers, the idea of having my own child always appealed to me. But, I won’t force you. I will not take away your choice.” 
  * “Okay…then I think I want to figure this out.”
  * “Is that truly what you want?”
  * “I think so. I think…I want to figure this out, with you.”
  * Feral and Savage then sneak away from the door, having the sense to know their input will not be appreciated an this exact moment




	12. Modern AU + Bartender AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ooo! Could I ask for modern au headcanons for how Jayna and Maul met?

  * Now with all of that as background, here is what Jayna was up to during that mysterious gap year and how she met Maul
  * Jayna decided her gap year would be spent being a roadie for a small time band, and occasional substitute bass guitarist
  * Things are fine for a while, but there’s a growing rivalry between her and the band’s regular bassist Aurra Sing which is certainly not helped that the lead guitarist Cad Bane always seeming to take Aurra’s side
  * Meanwhile after dropping out of school, Maul finds himself going into buisness with his brothers and opening a small dive bar; Feral pours the drinks, Savage is the bouncer, and Maul takes care of the accounts.
  * So one night Jayna’s band is playing at Maul’s bar
  * All is going just fine until after their set ends and Aurra decides to pick a fight
  * This time instead of just using words, Aurra decides to throw hands
  * Jayna spends most of the fight dodging expertly, wearing Aurra down before she gets a good hit in
  * Unfortunately for them, a fight is a fight and Savage has to physically seperate the two women
  * It’s then Maul steps in and proceeds to charge them for damages, and swear the band will never play there again
  * He also asks Jayna if she wants to press charges, but Jayna just wipes the blood from her lip and says it’s not worth it
  * Cad and the rest have to hold Aurra back from going at her again and proceed to leave, but not before telling Jayna she’s out and she can go find another place to stay
  * But considering all the money they just made went back to the bar they just played it, she’s shit out of luck
  * Maul starts mentally running a list of cheap motel rooms in his head, but Feral steps in and offers her Maul’s office to sleep in for the night
  * Maul is about to protest, but Savage takes Feral’s side, which means Maul is out voted
  * Deciding not to be stupid, he makes sure to empty the safe and take any important documents and computer equipment with him; and lock the door so she can’t just wander around
  * So, you can imagine his surprise the next morning when she’s out of the office with absolutely nobody else around, and getting everything prepped for the next day
  * She tells him she doesn’t like being being in debt to people and is willing to work off for the room
  * Maul is intrigued and certainly impressed by her tenacity; and in the light of morning, even with a bruise on her cheek, there is no denying just how attractive she really is
  * He gives her an interview, and then, almost by accident, she is just working there
  * Maul can’t even be sure when he put her on the payroll
  * She switches off nights, giving Feral and Savage much needed breaks; acting as bartender one night and bouncer the next
  * She just slips herself into Maul’s life like she’s always been there and Maul’s not sure how to feel about it
  * But he does know, if he has to watch her flirt with another patron he’s going to drag her into his office, bend her over his desk and show her that there is already man willing and ready to fuck her brains out; all she needs to do is ask




	13. “How many rounds was that? Four? God, we’re about to break our own record.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How many rounds was that? Four? God, we’re about to break our own record.”

“Fuck!” Maul growled, throwing his head back on the pillows as his nail dug angry lines into her thighs. “That’s it little hunter. Keep riding my cock. I want to see you cum. Fuck! Just take it!”

Jayna let out an airy laugh, making a point to fuck herself even harder on his dick. “Needy boy, aren’t you?”

Maul didn’t have anything smart to say. Instead, he gave a good hard thrust up into her already throbbing pussy.

Jayna gave surprised cry before it morphed into a low moan. 

Her thighs began to tremble with the effort and soon overwhelming pleasure encompassed them both as they came hard and fast.

She was just able to catch herself on the headboard, giving herself a moment to breath.

Maul’s hands remained on her hips. The sharpness of his nails now replaced by soothing circles from his rough fingers.

She hummed in appreciation, to that, and Maul’s still hard cock inside her.

It was an effect of the prosthetic rather than his own arousal. All the same, there was something to be said about a man who could never grow soft.

**“How many rounds was that?”** she said, still panting. **“Four? We keep going like this, we’re going to break out own record.”**

Maul made small noise of understanding, just as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Jayna’s breast.

“What is the record,” Maul asked, nipping at the skin.

She let out a small whimper, feeling her blood grow hot under his touch.

“Seven, I think. Something about, “everyone may get to see you in that dress, but only I get to tear it off you”.”

Maul growled into her skin, before taking her nipple between his teeth and biting.

Jayna gasped, losing her grip on the headboard and falling into his arms.

Maul caught her, rolling them over so she lay beneath him.

“I did like that dress,” he murmured, his mouth moving to the crook of her neck. “But I think we can do better than seven.”

Jayna’s lips curled, knowing exactly what she was going to be doing for the rest of night and possibly well into the morning.

“I couldn’t agree more.”


	14. “I can make you cum harder than that.” “Try me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can make you cum harder than that.” “Try me.”

_Fuck Maul. Fuck him straight to hell._

But even as Jayna thought this, it was still his fingers she imagined between her legs instead of her own.

She used to have some dignity. If she got horny, she’d go down to the local cantina, chat up the most willing participant, and go for a few rounds in some dingy motel room or back alley. Nice and simple. 

Now look at her, laid out in her bed and fucking her own fingers just because Maul had been gone for more than a week. It was pathetic. 

But, the prospect of trying to get some random Mandalorian to fuck her brains out for half an hour didn’t have the appeal it once did. It felt…wrong, somehow.

She let out a soft moan as she curled her fingers, finding just the right spot inside her. She could imagine his warm breath against her skin and the words he would whisper to her, demanding that she cum all over his fingers.

As a rule, she didn’t like being told what to do, but something about his voice always compelled her to do just that.

Gods, what the hell was she turning into? She had heard of people could become addicted to another person’s body, but this was getting ridiculous.

A familiar tightness built in her stomach.

She moved faster, making sure to rub down hard on her clit. She wasn’t looking to make it last. She just needed some kind of relief.

The rope snapped inside her, sending her over the edge. It wasn’t much, but it did it’s job.

She laid back, breathing hard as she tried to enjoy the warmth her orgasm gave her.

Maybe she needed to invest in some toys. Her fingers really weren’t doing the work they used to.

“I take it you missed me then?”

Jayna’s eyes snapped open. Sitting up, she found Maul, leaning casually against her doorway. His arms were cross and he looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

“Who said I was thinking about you,” she said, dryly.

Okay, that was below the belt, but she needed to do something.

To her surprise, Maul didn’t growl at her or make some vague kind of threat. He simply stared at her, his eyes never straying from hers. 

She waited to feel the pressure of his mind trying to peak into hers. 

It never came.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the wall, stalking toward her like a predator.

“ **I can make you cum harder than that** ,” he said, his voice low and dark.

A needy ache came back between her legs at the sound. Okay, maybe just for tonight, she’d leave her dignity at the door.

**“Try me.”**


	15. More Detailed First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ABOUT JAYNA AND MAUL’S FIRST MEETING IN DETAIL

Maul has just started to take over the crime syndicates in order to take over Mandalor.

Meanwhile, Jayna has been imprisoned by the Hutts after being betrayed by Cad Bane. Bane usually would hand a Jedi straight to the Dooku, but given that she is not officially a Jedi and feeling a strange sort of obligation to give her a fair shake, he gives her to the Hutts to deal with. They’ve been using her for entertainment in the fighting pits as they decide what to do with her. 

Once Maul takes over the Hutts, they offer them some of their best fighters as a peace offering.

Jayna is brought out for a demonstration against another opponent. She quickly wins. So quickly, it’s not a very entertaining fight. The Hutts move to punish her, but Maul stops them, easily recognizing her as not only force sensitive, but trained as a Jedi at some point in her life.

He then insist on fighting her himself, even allowing her back her lightsaber in the process.

They circle each other at first, Jayna recognizing what a red blade and force sensitivity generally means while Maul just wants to get a proper feel for his opponent.

> **_“You’re really are a Sith, aren’t you?” she said, more out of the need to buy herself time than actually know. “I thought there could only be two.”_ **

> **_“There are only two,” Maul replied, his voice low and dangerous. “A master and an apprentice.”_ **

> **_Her eye traveled up to the gawking crowd and the all too obvious Zabrak standing tall and in front. A small smile curled at her lip. She could use that._ **

> **_“So, you’re the apprentice,” she said, keeping her voice casual. “Dooku finally kick Ventress to the curb?”_ **

> **_Anger flared through the force, hitting her hard as Maul’s eyes blazed._ **

> **_“Dooku is a pretender,” he growled. “Do not speak of things you cannot understand.”_ **

> **_She shrugged. “Hey, your business is your business. I just wanted to know how embarrassing this is going to be for you.”_ **

> **_His lip curled into a snarl, her only warning before he charged. She blocked the attack easily, buckling slightly under the force of strike._ **

> **_Well, she got what she wanted. She made him mad…perhaps that wasn’t such a good idea._ **

They continue fighting for a while. Maul calms enough to properly test her skills while Jayna is trying her best to keep herself alive.

It becomes clear Maul is better with a lightsaber, but Jayna knows how to improvise and think on her feet.

When disarmed, she uses rocks, sand, and even the platting around the pit as weapons. Anything she can get her hands on she uses.

It proves ineffective as Maul eventually disarms her and leaves her pinned beneath him with a lightsaber to her throat. However, before he can declare a true victory, he feels something sharp pressed between where fresh meets metal. He looks down to see Jayna holding a shiv to his stomach; draw.

Maul is satisfied, and tells the Hutts that Jayna is all they need.

Jayna is, of course, still not happy about this, new arrangement and tells him very plainly that she will never do what he asks of her if he expects to keep her as a slave.

Maul recognizes this, and tells her he can give her power. She surprises him by telling him she’s not interested in power.

> **_“All crave power,” Maul insisted._ **

> **_“I don’t.”_ **

> **_“Then tell me little hunter, what do you want?”_ **

> **_She scoffed. “What I want is a shower, some clean clothes, food if you have it, and enough credits to get me as far away from this rock as I can.”_ **

> **_He shook his head is disappointment. “Such lack of vision.”_ **

> **_She rolled her eyes. “Oh really great exalted Lord of the Sith, what vision am I so lacking?”_ **

> **_“The chance to change the galaxy,” Maul offered, in a tone which left no room for argument. “You are powerful, whether you wish to accept that power or not. The Jedi recognized it. The Bounty Hunters recognized it. Even these pathetic wastes can recognize power when they see it. And yet, here you stand, knee deep in the filth. Join me and I can give you a true purpose. You can be instrumental in changing the course of history and shape the galaxy to your own choosing.”_ **

> **_Jayna shook her head. “You really don’t get it do you? I don’t care. I don’t care what the galaxy looks like or who shapes it. I just want to go my own way with nobody ever telling me what to do.”_ **

> **_She turned to leave, but not before Maul played one last card._ **

> **_“If not power, then what of revenge?”_ **

> **_She stopped, glancing suspiciously over her shoulder._ **

> **_“The Hutts told me of your capture,” he said, his tone radiating confidence. “You were quite the reliable little hunter for a time, until your own betrayed you.”_ **

> **_“So?”_ **

> **_“What if I were to ensure you found him enabling you to deliver whatever retribution you deem appropriate.”_ **

> **_“And after?”_ **

> **_“I would require you skills for a time.”_ **

> **_“How long?”_ **

> **_“As long as they are needed.”_ **

> **_Jayna’s lips pressed into a fine line. “Credits?”_ **

> **_“More than you can spend in a lifetime, if we are successful.”_ **

> **_“There seems to be a lot of “what ifs” in this deal.”_ **

> **_Maul gave her a patronizing me. “It’s either me or you walking out of this palace with only the clothes on your back.”_ **

> **_She huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. What choice did she have?_ **

> **_“I still want that shower,” she said, dryly. “And food.”_ **

> **_Maul’s lips curled into a half smile. “Then I believe we have an agreement, little hunter.”_ **

> **_He held out his hand. She took it carefully, making a point to stare him straight in the eyes as she did._ **

> **_“One more thing,” she said, almost casually. “That’s the last time you call me “little” anything.”_ **

And that’s all I got.


	16. Being Sick Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jayna x maul either headcanon or drabble when one of them is sick with a cold?

## If Jayna is sick…

  * She admits it to herself fairly quickly and hides herself away
  * She’s been self-relent for a long time and knows how to take care of herself when sick
  * She’s not trying to prove anything by working through it
  * So being sick means burying herself in her room with a supply of water and soup until the whole thing blows over
  * The main trick with Jayna is that ghosting for a week until she gets over her cold usually doesn’t effect anybody else; until Maul
  * It doesn’t even occur to her to tell him until he bursts into her room, pissed off that she failed to attend a meeting
  * But once he finds her buried in blankets, sick as a dog he is just confused; is she dying? Why didn’t she tell him? Where’s the medical droid?
  * Jayna explains it’s just a cold and all she needs is to sleep it off
  * Maul is hesitant and does insist a medical droid examine her to make sure it’s nothing serious
  * He doesn’t breath easy until the droid confirms Jayna’s own explanation
  * He wouldn’t wait on her hand and foot, but he would offer assistance and assure a droid will be on call to fulfill her needs
  * He doesn’t know how to act around sick people or how to help, so he’d rather a being literally programed with the knowledge to help her
  * Jayna never asks the droid for anything while she’s sick, she hates having to ask for help, but a part of her can’t help but feel a little grateful that at least one person would be upset if she died in her sleep.



## If Maul is sick…

[Originally posted by lordvaders](https://tmblr.co/ZTlSVdY_UKOkGi00)

  * He’s a stubborn asshole about it
  * Epitome of this:



  * He will literally collapse before he admits he’s sick
  * At which point either Savage, Jayna, or both will drag him to bed with a medical droid in tow
  * He will refuse any help, insisting he is fine until the droid finally drugs him
  * Any weakness is something Maul has been trained not to tolerate, espeically in himself
  * He feels like a failure in having his body betray him like this
  * Jayna is suprisingly the voice of reason in this scenario, telling him very bluntly to get over himself; people get sick, it happens, sleep and take your fucking medicine
  * A person with a great bedside manner, she is not, but he does reluctantly listen to her enough to actually get some sleep
  * Jayna wouldn’t coddle him, she really doesn’t have much experience helping others when they’re sick, but she’s at least going to make sure he doesn’t die
  * Maul is pretty annoyed through the whole experience, it’s only when he’s better does he appreciate Jayna’s actions and questions what it means




	17. Adopting a Kid Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know it's highly highly unlikely but what if Jayna and Maul adopted a kid

  * The kid would probably be about 7 or 8 when they find them, or rather the kid tries stealing credits from Jayna’s bag
  * Jayna cases after the kid only to find out the kid is on the run from some local slavers or something to that effect
  * Jayna is more than sympathetic to the kids, and helps get them away fully planning on dumping them on the closest relatively safe planet
  * She meets up with Maul explaining the situation when the slavers catch up with them
  * Jayna and Maul are both about to pull out their lightsabers when the kid gets spooked and shows off some of their force capabilities
  * Maul is more than impressed and decided to take in the kid right then and there
  * The kid is a lot like Jayna in not liking to take orders, but Maul in tricking them into studying anyway
  * Jayna actually plays good cop, pulling the kid away from studies to learn how to shoot or properly steal
  * While he wants to give them room to grow, Maul is fiercely protective of his apprentice and will fight tooth and nail to keep them alive
  * Jayna won’t admit she’s attached to the kid, but she’s the one the kid goes to when they’re scared
  * Maul still has his hang up about strength, and still has trouble allowing it in others
  * Jayna will tell the kid nothing is there in the dark and to growl back at the monsters to establish dominance
  * The kid has a strange upbringing for sure, but in their own way Maul and Jayna care for the kid and the kid knows it




	18. "Sing to me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sing to me?"

Jayna felt a kind of calm come over her as she cleaned her weapons. It was a tedious task, but it held it’s own meditative quality. Nothing else existed outside of bolts and dirty rags. So deep was her concentration, it took her a moment to sense a familiar presence until it was feet away.

“Need something?” she asked, not bothering to look up. Who else but Maul would come so close to her without a sound.

“What was it you were humming,” he asked, confirming her suspicious.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Something I heard at a cantina a while back.”

“Sing it for me.”

She finally looked up at him. “Excuse me.”

“Sing to me,” he repeated. 

She huffed out a laugh. “Why don’t you ask me nicely.”

His golden eyes narrowed. It might have been threatening, but despite his efforts, Jayna found him less intimidating with every single day. Threats only go so far when there’s no follow through.

“Do you disobey me?” he challenged.

“I didn’t think personal song bird was part of my duties,” she countered. “Why do you want to hear me sing anyway? Aren’t Sith supposed to be miserable all the time?”

“I ask you to sing because it is my will. You need no more reason then that.”

Jayna shook her head. “That’s not how this works. You don’t tell me what to do outside of billable hours. So if you want me to sing, you either ask nicely or give me a good reason.”

She looked back down at her work, thinking that was the end of the conversation. But Maul didn’t walk away as she thought he would. He lingered on. Even without the force, she could sense a small shift. For the first time since meeting him he came off as, unsure.

“I found your voice rather soothing,” Maul said carefully. “I have a very limited understanding of music, and wished to hear more. Will you sing to me?”

The sarcastic counter popped into her head on instinct, but unlike every other time, she kept it to herself. She didn’t know how to react. It was obvious this approach was new to Maul, if the strain in his voice was any indication. But the emotions she felt through the force were too sincere for her to deny. 

“I don’t know all the lyrics,” she found herself saying.

“It does not matter,” Maul said. “Please, sing it.”

She nodded, placing down her tools. Searching her mind a moment, she found the melody and started to sing.

She stumbled on a few notes and her voice was a little rough, but her audience kept in rapt attention. She felt herself more concentrated on him then the words coming out of her mouth. 

His eyes indicated he was somewhere else, far away. His brow had lost some of the furrowed worry or anger she had grown accustomed to. He looked younger somehow. She wondered if he knew the effect she was having on him. But, before she could linger further, she ran out of song.

“That’s all I know,” she admitted.

He stayed silent a long moment as his gaze slowly came back into focus.

“It was enough.”

And with that, he left.

Jayna watched him as he went. Despite every instinct telling her to turn back to her work, her eyes didn’t leave him until he was out of sight.

Something had just happened. She couldn’t name what, but there was a general shift in their dynamic, one she knew was going to cause her nothing but trouble down the line. 


	19. Affection

**Who likes to cuddle?**

Maul. He tries to deny it, but the man is touch starved and inevitably pulls Jayna into his arms and keeps her there for as long as he can. Jayna freaks out the first few times it happens, but eventually learns to accept it. Besides, Maul had got some strong arms. No big deal in indulging for a bit.

**Who is the little spoon?**

Jayna at first, but that’s more from Maul reaching out to her first and her not really knowing what to do. Once she realizes they both really like it, Maul starts to become the little spoon. More than one night he’s laid his head over her heart and stayed there, letting the steady beat lull him to sleep.

**Who gets naughty in the most inappropriate of places?**

Jayna. It becomes a kind of game. How much can she get away with in public before Maul cracks. This isn’t helped by the fact that Maul does have a low key exhibitionist kink. More than once the thought has crossed his mind to just lay her out on the table and just fuck her brains out right int front of Death Watch. But he holds back…barely.

**Who struggles to keep their hands to themself?**

Even though Jayna teases, it really is just that, teasing. She’s just had more experience and has better control of her impulses. She’s perfectly capable of keeping her hands to herself when the situation calls for it.

Maul meanwhile, has no such control. It actually drives him crazy. Usually he is able to control himself. While he lets anger and passion drive him, it’s always with a purpose. He can pull it back when the situation calls for it. But with Jayna? He just wants to touch her. All she could do is brush the back of his neck and it takes everything in his power not to pin her against the wall and kiss her senseless. He’s never had another person have that much control over his own body. It’s maddening.

**How long can they cuddle until one becomes uncomfortable?**

Maul can cuddle all day everyday, but Jayna’s got stuff to do and honestly that much affection all at once can be a big overwhelming. Plus, her arms can start to cramp. They need to change positions, at least.

**Who gives the most kisses?**

Maul. It surprises them both how casually he kisses her at times. Jayna’s kisses usually come with a teasing smile or a promise of something more. Maul’s have the ability to be just for the moment and for the sake of it. She hasn’t had anyone kiss her just because they want to in a long time.

**What is their favorite non-sexual activity?**

There are two things they’re often seen doing together; training and talking. While Maul would never claim to be her master, he does try to show her techniques used by the Sith, while she in turn shows him what she learned from not using the force. Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, as we all know.

And when they’re not doing that, they’re honestly just talking shit. Jayna will be like, “Maul you will not believe the bullshit I had to deal with today” and Maul is already pouring a martini, “go on.”

**Where is their favourite place to cuddle?**

In Maul’s own bed and behind closed doors. Maul might think about fucking her in public, but actually showing intimacy is for them and them alone.

**Who is more likely to playfully grope the other?**

Jayna, usually out of sight and always with a lop-sided smile. 

**How often do they get time to themselves?**

Most nights they can have time together after all the business of the day is over. The nights they don’t spend together if one of them is away on a mission while the other holds down the fort.


End file.
